Puffles
Puffles are small, round and furry creatures that you can adopt on Club Penguin. The Red and Blue Puffles are for everyone, but the rest are for Members only. There are also special Puffles called Elite Puffles, who help out the EPF. Blue Blue Puffles are loyal, content, team players who are 1 of the 2 Non-member Puffles. They are the most adopted Puffle due to being easy to care for and since the colour blue is popular between both boys and girls. The love playing with balls. They were one of the first 4 Puffles discovered. When it comes to the Blue Puffle's gender: * They can be boys, due to colour and hobbies * However, they can also be girls, comfirmed when Bouncer, the Elite Blue Puffle is called a "she". Pink Pink Puffles are sporty and active. They are for Members only. They are most adopted by girls due to their colour, even though boys will adopt them too. The love jumping on trampolines and skipping ropes. They are also the only Puffles who can play Aqua Grabber. They were one of the first four Puffles discovered. When it comes to gender: * Everyone thinks all Pink Puffles are girls, due to their colour and the fact that Loop is female * However, their sporty personality fits in with a male stereotype, meaning they could be boys too. Green Green Puffles are playful and funny. They are Members only. They are mainly adopted by boys due to their colour but may get adopted by girls too. They love to joke around on a unicycle and propeller caps. They are also the only Puffle which can play Jet Pack Adventure. They were one of the first Puffles discovered. Gender: * They are well known to be boys, due to colour and Flit being comfirmed male * However, the Keeper of the Boiler Room is comfirmed female, however some disagree, still thinking she's a boy. Black Black Puffles are intense and strong. They are Members only. They are mainly adopted by boys due to their colour and personality but girls adopt them to. They love their skateboard and burst into flames. They are the only Puffle which can play Cart Surfer. They were one of the first four Puffles discovered. Gender: * Black Puffles are well known male Puffles, with all the famous Black Puffles being male and their personality. * However, female Black Puffles could be tom-boys. Purple The Purple Puffles are fabulous and particular. They are Members only. The are mainly adopted by girls due to personality and colour. They love to dance and blow bubbles. The are the only Puffle which can play Dance Contest. They were the 5th Puffle discovered. Red Red Puffles are adventurous and extreme. They are a Non-member Puffle. They are adopted by boys and girls due to the colour being popular in both genders. They love playing Puffle Launch and they are the mascot for Puffle Launch and love playing with a Cannon. They also play with Bowling Pins.They are the only Puffle which can play Catchin' Waves. They were the 7th Puffle discovered and they were discovered by Captain Rockhopper. His companion is also the first Red Puffle, named Yarr. Yellow Yellow Puffles are creative and spontaneous. They are Member only. They are adopted by both genders due to colour and personality. They are musicians, actors and artists. They are the only Puffle that can play DJ3K. They were the 8th Puffle discovered. One lives in the Stage. White White Puffles are shy, powerful and gentle. They are Member only. They are mainly adopted by boys due to their powers. They can manipulate over ice and is a great ice skater. They were the 9th Puffle discovered and they are the smallest of all Puffles. Orange Orange Puffles are zany and curious. They are Member only. They are adopted by everyone due to their cuteness. They has buck teeth and love wagons, boxes and hula hoops. They were the 10th Puffle discovered and they were first discovered in the Box Dimension. Brown Brown Puffles are very high tech and creative. They are Member only. They love to invent new things. When they sleep they are shown doing a math equation. They were the 11th Puffle discovered and they were first discovered in the Wilderness Expedition. Rainbow Rainbow Puffles are confident, regal and playful. They are Member only. It was only released in the 2013 Puffle Party for Members if you completed four quests. They enjoy using their magic and looking at clouds. They were the 12th Puffle discovered. Trivia * During 2009's Puffle Party, Puffles are proven to have Telekinesis due to being able to throw snowballs.